pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shurik1000
If you got problems with how some user has treated you please go to Admin noticeboard. Godbox 13:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Frostels McCareBear took care of the "problem". Welcome to the wiki!! Hope you don't go through shit again. (A way to ensure this would to not submit bad builds :>) 13:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) strong monk is strong. If you got 100k faction with this build, you're awesome. It also probably means u RAed for way too long with an arguably bad build. Also i can kill that monk with any build on this site, so ur build isnt good because it kills noobs in RA. If you learned how to play the game in those 4 years you would have realized this played a better build and gotten 500k faction instead of 100k. And a drunken blow w/ balanced stance has been posted before :) Welcome to wiki btw, innovation doesn't exist anymore--Relyk 15:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :steady stance and soj adds 5 damage while warriors can bring conjure :) strength is pretty magnanimous when it comes to damage anyways, i will argue more if you would like to discuss this lol--Relyk 03:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Posts like this make me horny. Please, PLEASE, do not say things that you haven't thought through on a wiki. Everything is recorded. People will bring up the stupid things you've said in the past to counter the smart things you'll say in the future. It's how life works. 03:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) So I've noticed that this user is long gone. So be it, but how he was treated and how his ideas were generally getting him treated as an internet autistic being (LukeJohnson, anyone?), just begs for me to come back and begin bitching. However, there's no need. His shitty builds were trashed, and he'll probably never come back. Maybe he'll learn to proxy and anonymously troll, but that's probably the extent of it. Really, though. Stop. I mean, you people all here are so hateful. Yeah, the games dead. Yeah people post stupid shit too often to be ever taken seriously here. Yeah they get too defensive for their own goods. BUT. They're usually new/haven't been affected by the current meta. Who are we to tell someone how they've spent the past few years playing the game is wrong? Yeah the way they view the game compared to the obswhoring, meta-driven fuckfaces like us is generally wrong, but its how THEY see it. Stop ostracizing people because they don't think like you. Sure, tell them the build is bad. Tell them why it's bad. Tell them to stop posting builds like it outside of their userspaces. BUT PLEASE DO NOT ADD INSULT TO INJURY. I see all of you fuckers doing it. I'm probably guilty of it too. Leave the being an asshole to the basic users. I mean I saw Misery, Frosty, and Panic doing it. Shame on the three of you. Shame. But meh, I just had to say something so people would think I still cared. ;o ~ Big sysop 17:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC)